


Artwork for Small Fandom Bang - NCIS Los Angeles

by danceswithgary



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Artwork for 2019-2020 Small Fandom Bang
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Small Fandoms Bang Round Nine





	Artwork for Small Fandom Bang - NCIS Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [March Into Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558329) by [admiralandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea). 
  * Inspired by [March Into Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558329) by [admiralandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea). 




End file.
